


Once Upon A Dream

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Bullying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Leon sees his dead mother, Leonardo Dicaprio plays Leon, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Psychiatric Hospitals, Psychotic Episodes, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Smut, This was based on a dream I had, i worked so hard on these characters, if this was a movie I’d cast Leonardo Dicaprio, just so much angst and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: Leon Lafferty played by (Oscar winner Leonardo DiCaprio) and Amanda Lafferty played by (Cara Delevingne) lost their mother at a young age, two years later their father played by (Rob Reiner) remarried a woman with a daughter, a wicked step sister. The siblings have never felt more alone. Falling into a chaotic place Leon starts seeing his dead mother talking to her hours on end up in the attic. Meanwhile Amanda has to deal with bullying and her own feelings for Leon. Follow the angst and drama that Director Nova Astra (and co director Kessa Palpatine) provides in this story of growing up and dealing with the truth.AO3 presents a Fiction pictures production in association with Fanfiction pictures and Fakemovie films, A Nova Astra picture starring Young Leonardo DiCaprio, Cara Delevingne, Rob Reiner, Kate Upton, and older Leonardo DiCaprio.Rated R for Incestious sex, self-harm, and other adult themes.Running time ????





	Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get introduced to a tragic tale and the angst of forbidden love.

Willowspeak was a small community right in the heart of Montana, everyone was friendly and you knew everyone. Things travelled fast and rumors spread easy so when Leon Lafferty and his sister Amanda lost their mother to cancer at the young age of 10 and 8 everyone of course heard the news, the town got together to give condolences and help the grieving father and children. 

Things started changing in the siblings, Leon the bright blond haired, blue eyed, and normally outgoing and rambunctious boy would stay in the attic hours on end talking to their dead mother, while Amanda the usually bubbly, laughing and smiling all the time blonde just cried all the time. Leon and Amanda had always been close, too close for their mother’s liking and promptly had their rooms separated after discovering Leon playing ‘doctor’. Of course Leon didn’t know any better but their God fearing mother did. 

Promptly after she took them to church every single Sunday and started keeping a controlling watch on Leon. Now Leon loves his mother despite her controlling antics she was a sweet, gentle mother she gave her children all the love she could unlike their father who was always drunk. Their mother tried her best to take them to the theaters, the beach, the park, anywhere she could to keep them from being alone or worse yet alone with each other. When their mother died the two felt like their whole world was crumbling down around them, they lost their mother as well as their best friend. They spent more time away from their father who drank even more then before and would play games and hide in their room with each other. 

The two were 10 and 12 when their dad remarried and they got an older step sister named Lindsey. The two never felt more alone. Lindsey was the bane of their existence not only was she miss perfect always getting good grades and popular at school but she always got what she wanted, spoilt rotten. Lindsey was constantly bullying Amanda calling her cry baby, and alligator while Leon was Psycho, Schitzo, or Freakazoid. She was an absolute nitemare. 

When Amanda was 17 Leon became almost possessive of Amanda, everything about her drove him nuts. Her full plump lips, the way she’d get a twinkle in her eye when she’d look at him, or the natural smell of her. It took all his will power most days not to pin her to the bed and ravish her. As you could guess Leon wouldn’t let her have boyfriends or he would scare them off. Leon would say that she was too good for them, that she deserved so much better but the truth hurt so much more. Amanda tried to have boyfriends she really did but if it wasn’t Leon or her own fault they never lasted long. Leon would constantly judge or berate who ever she was dating. He’d even beat the hell out of a few of them, of course Amanda didn’t know that. 

Amanda went through stages of deep depression, most the time she either slept too much or not enough. It wasn’t only the death of their mother or the bullying, no it was her own self hatred she felt for her desires for Leon. She thought he was gorgeous and strong. Amanda would crawl into his bed at nite and snuggle up to him touching his skin feather light or listen to his heart beat. His scent made her tingle and her heart race when ever he’d bring his full attention on her. Amanda didn’t know what Leon went through, all those times she’d listen to the attic door hearing his arguments with their mother. She couldn’t quite hear all of it but a lot of the time he’d be yelling about loving someone and how their mother always wanted them to be happy how it was her fault. Bits and pieces, she didn’t know how Leon felt trapped like he was being watched that their mother was still trying to control him even dead. Leon turned to smoking cigarettes not all the time just when he was super stressed.

The only one Leon could talk too, their mother, was also the only one he could admit his dark, twisted secrets to. How Amanda’s scent drove him wild, his wet dreams of making love to her worshipping her body, how’d he walk up drenched in sweat moaning Amanda’s name, how he’d watch her sleep when he came home from work, how he’d even touch her while she slept, gliding his fingertips over her soft, supple skin. It drove him mad he was so conflicted, confused, he wanted too scream at the top of his lungs. Kyle, their father, thought it was about time Leon started having something normal in his life, so he made him get a job. Now why Leon picked to be a security guard at Willowspeak Morgue no one knew, but it was a job and it was at nite so he didn’t have to deal with anyone. Leon even saved up to get a cherry red 1967 Convertible Mustang that he’d promptly pick Amanda, almost every day, up in half way through the school day because of all the bullying. 

When the bullying turned physical at school was the first time things escalated. 

Amanda sat in the convertible the seat belt securely around her as the car raced down the empty long stretch of road, Leon’s knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel he was fuming. Amanda pushed her blonde hair out of her face to no avail due to the wind from the convertible roof being down as she sat in the front seat her knees to her chest as she held her legs, the gashes on her arms weren’t too deep but deep enough to scar, the dried blood itched. Leon was pissed, she had just gotten done telling her side of the story after hearing from the school nurse what had happened. For her to be beat up by some chicks and then for her too cut her arms open? What was she thinking!? He couldn’t lose her too! 

After driving a minute or two he kept glancing at her arms every few seconds before finally he pulled off to the side of the empty road before getting out the car door slammed so hard the car shook, as he walked a few feet from the car pacing. “Leon!” She cried lowering her legs to the ground and unbuckling her seat belt quickly going after him.  
“What are you doing? Why are you so mad!?”  
She exclaimed her face red and blotchy with tears before Leon grabbed her harshly his blunt nails digging into her shoulders before he kissed her just as forcefully she went wide eyed her heart stopped and pounded in her ears as everything seem to be in slow motion. The kiss turned soft and gentle and his lips tasted sweet like mint. “Leon....”  
she whispered as he pulled away he ran a hand through his hair and down his face as he turned away his breathing ragged and harsh. Amanda stood there stunned she wasn’t disgusted she didn’t realize now that it had happen just how badly she had wanted that. 

Leon turned around facing her he was so mad, confused he didn’t know what to feel or how to express it. He wanted to scream at her to tell her ‘You idiot I love you you can’t leave me!’ Leon glared down at her and stepped back farther, he needed to separate the distance a bit, calm himself down. 

"...You're such an idiot Amanda... WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELF!?"  
he asked angrily as tears filled his eyes. He had so many strange emotions running through him but when he saw the horrified, teary face in front of him he calmed, damn it he didn’t want too scare her he never wanted her to be afraid of him. 

Leon grabbed her and pulled her back into him hugging her tightly, her face buried against his chest as he held her to him. "Why are you trying to leave me too huh?” I know things are hard right now but I love you so much..."  
he said softly gently pulling her away from him too look into her eyes. Amanda being bullied was thing, he could fix that, but hurting herself? Who was he supposed to beat up for that? It was extremely frustrating. He felt like he had to punch something but he also wanted to just stand there and hold her, give her some sort of comfort and love, too show her that she had a reason too live. Amanda clung to him her body flush against his.  
“I’m sorry I just...it hurts so much”  
she sobbed he was right things were hard, her feelings for her older brother had been too much to bare, her whole life she was taught that, that was wrong. 

“I love you Leon, I just I miss mom”  
she whispered sniffling only telling the half truth as she buried her head in his chest listening to his heart beat once again. Leon held her closer, his arms enveloping her in a tight but loving hold as he rested the side of his cheek against her blonde locks as he stroked her hair.  
"I miss her too....but we have to be strong....together okay?.."  
he asked softly and kissed the top of her head. Amanda releshed in the tender action and smiled brightly her tears drying on her cheeks.

“I love you too..."  
he added and grabbed her shoulders gently this time as he looked down at her.  
"Let's go home okay?, we dont want to be late..and you need to get cleaned up”  
he began as he gently took his thumb and wiped away her tears she giggled softly and he smiled there she was, there was his baby girl.  
“...I'm sorry I yelled Mandy"  
he said softly cupping her cheek. 

Amanda leaned into his hand her eyes closed enjoying the warmth and love radiating off each other bouncing between them. Amanda nuzzled the rough texture against her soft cheek, savoring the moment before she opened them.  
“You need to get some sleep before work.”  
she said softly, He worked nites so 10pm to 7am. Amanda didn’t like being by herself or with their step-sister, Amanda leaned up slowly and hesitantly kissed the corner of his mouth. She wanted to ask him why he kissed her did he feel the same way or was he just so confused and angry that he didn’t know how to handle it? 

Leon blushed softly and stroked her hair again as he tried to calm his heart beat and get his body too calm down his cock hardening ever so, from the kiss.  
"Yeah c’mon...here"  
he said handing her his sweater so she could cover her arms up. Amanda slipped it on and they walked back to the convertible, Leon pulled back onto the road and continued their way back to their house near closer to the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We’re just getting started.” - Anonymous
> 
> “Leonardo DiCaprio provides a stunning, crazed rendition of brotherly love.” -Messed-Up People Magazine
> 
> “First off, this is wonderfully written and very intriguing, a must see film!” -Wiccan Times


End file.
